A penny for your thoughts?
by Indigo Halfmoon Dauntless
Summary: Poem-esque thingies about how characters were feeling at crucial moments. (Zoey after Hidden, Neferet after Neferet's Curse) get inside the minds of the characters at key moments and see how they were feeling at crucial moments in the series. Accepting requests for a third one. T for references to Neferet's Curse...
1. Zoey-Hidden

**Well, this was written in a few seconds of free time. I don't even particularly like Zoey, it just sorta happened. And Shadi told me to post it. I'm starting to come out of my shell a bit and write for the public…**

Have you ever been wrong?  
Honestly, hinderingly wrong?  
And did it cost someone?

Because I did.

_Loren Blake  
Shekina  
Anastasia  
Heath Luck  
Jack Twist  
mom  
Dragon_

And it's like I killed them  
because I let Neferet  
I was a scared child  
And I was going up against an immortal  
Hell, two immortals

But that doesn't make it any less my fault  
that doesn't make them any less dead

And what about those who didn't die?

Like Stevie Rae, who burned up in the light  
and imprinted with a monster  
but saw the humanity in a beast  
Or Damien?  
Damien who's always full of his prodigious vocab  
and me staying on Skye cost him his love

Like the twins  
Yeah, Erin and Shaunee would kill me for writing that  
They were soul-twins  
Now they're just… people  
Erin's Dallas's little… I don't even know what to say  
And Shaunee seems… older

But, let's look outside the circle.  
I lost Aphrodite her Dark Daughters  
and her mark  
And I broke Erik's heart… twice  
and I know it hurts Stark that I was calling for Heath but…

No. Don't think about that, Zoey.  
not yet.

Not to mention Kalona.  
he confuses me.  
He's Thanatos's warrior and  
I hope that means he's not still looking for A-ya  
but it must suck for him that she's not the one in control here.  
just saying, but I almost miss  
The triple boyfriend mess  
At least then no one was going to die

And now Neferet tried to kill Grandma?  
no. that's where it ends.  
So, I think what she saw in the mirror  
was what she deserved  
because I may've let people die  
but she killed them.

Even her vessel won't stand by her  
Because… he's mine.  
He's my Heath

I wonder what Stark thinks of that…


	2. Neferemily-Neferet's Curse

Ever feel trapped?

Stiflingly enclosed, in a home that's not a home

Or trapped into another's decisions

Do this; don't do that

And for the love of god at least try to look presentable

That's not decent... I can see your shape

you have your mother's eyes.

No.

My life is my life, and you can't make me live it your way.

I don't care about being the 'Lady of Wheiler house'

I just want to be free.

And all you did is shrink the cage.

Stay here. This home.

This role.

Alice.

Can't you see that I'm suffocating.?

Not to mention, I'm _Emily_, father

I'm not Alice, for the last time, Alice is dead

Fear not, you'll join her soon.

I'll ensure it, trust me

like I used to trust you.

Because of that night

"Awake, are you? Good. You need to be. We have things to settle between us"

What did I do, to deserve it?

I will spend my life in repentance, if it was indeed, my fault.

Because I had to do something pretty terrible

To warrant you doing something that awful

but you never need a reason.

Barret Wheiler was many things.

Sane not among them.

You took away my innocence

And left me bleeding, crying, broken

In more pain than you've ever felt in your ridiculous little life

But I'll even it out, don't fret.

every tainted pearl in this necklace will take away your ridiculous little life.

I should've ended you earlier.

And Arthur, my _love_

You were just another nail in the coffin

One of these days, you'll pay for leaving me to die.

Leaving your fiancé to deal with the worst of her existence

Not wise, no, not at all

"It's clear that you've been violated and I-"

I what? I dare you to finish that.

It's just another knot in the noose.

Not to mention "Emily, I wish you well, but this is all too much for me.

I cannot, will not have such things in my life."

So you left me

When I needed some stability

Something to hold onto

Hell, my only family had desecrated me,

I was no longer the same _species_

And then you left me

Knotting the noose I wove from mother's pearls

The way I will kill him is obvious.

Arthur, I was going to marry you,

I'm going to make you suffer slowly

Make you regret leaving me without a second glance.

Sometinmes good bye is no second chance.

So I embraced the night, and found my first victim.

Seeing the life drain from his eyes was _beautiful_

It was like paying him back

For every burning look

Every time he manipulated me

Every time he called me Alice

Treated me like Alice

Every kiss

Every time he struck me

Every drop of blood

And all the pain

The life he took away from me

the things he did to me, still not repaid, but the enemy vanquished.

But, Arthur, you'll get yours too

Shadows within shadows, I watch you

And you know, one of these days…

I will make you pay too.

**Dedicated to everyone who reviewed on Zoey's version. I love y'all for it. Also to A Spell Uncast, for writing a post Neferet's Curse fic. That was pro.**


	3. Aurox-Hidden

**anything for a 'love it'**

_Heath was my humanity_?  
Right, thanks for clearing that up  
That's not ambiguous at all.  
Zoey, if you want me to be Heath, it might help  
If I knew anything about him.  
I'm only saying.

Not that you care.  
You can't, you have Stark, and I know he loves you  
Not that I care.  
I can't, I barely know you, or Aurox barely knows you.  
Heath apparently did though

And he's not me, anyways  
I'm a new guy, with his soul  
Or, Shaylin said it was something like that...  
I don't know, all I know is that he's your- our humanity  
And, of course the fact that I'm ridiculously attracted to you

I don't even get why, but I saved you that time  
And when Becca bit me, I said your name  
Not to mention the way it hurt me to see you upset, that time...  
You snot when you cry

That sounds familiar enough.  
Today I'm glad I saved you in time,  
A vessel turning on his master,

something tells me that wasn't supposed to happen...

But you make me feel like more than a vessel...

I wonder if you know  
Probably not, again, I'm just a vessel  
I barely know you  
I might be imagining things, Neferet did say I was cracked  
But I think I might-

_No, Aurox, don't be ridiculous_  
A creature created from Darkness doesn't feel that.  
Not to mention, she probably doesn't see...  
I should just give up,  
Zoey, you'll never-

_Stop that! You can't afford to become him_  
He died and I can't make the same mistakes  
Everyone close to Zoey dies young  
But I can't regret finding her again

**Sorry Shadi. I'll write one for your shipping later** ;)


End file.
